peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 February 1989
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1989-02-28 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *Edited show from three sources. Some with intros. Edited show so rather muffled though tracks on File b are much clearer. * Sessions *Snuff only session, repeat, first broadcast 30 January 1989. Available on album Caught In Session CD and LP, 1997 Vinyl Japan MASKCD73 / ASKLP 73 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Gaye Bikers On Acid: Rad Dude (album - Stewed To The Gills) Virgin V2579 @ *Snuff: For Both Sides (session) only on # @ *Snuff: I Think We're Alone Now (session) only on ''# @ *Simon Harris: Bass (How Low Can You Go) (12") London ''only on ''# *Sleepy Wanderer With Jelenge: Fade Away ''only on ''# *EPMD: I'm Housin' () Sleeping Bag @ '&''' *GBH: Captain Chaos (album - A Fridge Too Far) Rough Justice JUST 13 @ *Snuff: Now You Don't Remember / No One Home (session) *Precious Wax Drippings: On The Way (7" - Rayon) Pravda PR 4506 *Outo: Fall Down (7" - No Way Out) Selfish AMI-7033 *Bulgarka: Musica (12") World Today only '&' *Futile Coats: Stranger In My Own Street (7" flexi) *Mo-Dettes: Paint It Black (7") Deram DET-R 1 # *Snuff: Win Some (session) *Wilderness Children: Plastic Bag From Tescos (7") Doss REID 002 *Cynics: I Never Loved Her (album - Twelve Flights Up) Get Hip Recordings NAKED 5 *Bam Bam: Spend The Night (12") Desire WANTX 15 only on '#''' ''& unknown where it comes in running order between Mo-Dettes and Sound Iration *Derrick Morgan: Tougher Than Tough (Rudie's Don't Fear) (v/a album - Pressure Drop - Island Celebrates 25 Years Of Jamaican Music) Mango MBOX 25 &''' *Lip Cream Breakin (album - 9 Shocks Terror) Selfish BEL-12013 *Snuff: Another Girl (session) *Sound Iration: CTUFB (album - In Dub) WAU/Mr. Modo MOWLP 001 # '''& *Shamen: In Gorbachev We Trust (album - In Gorbachev We Trust) Demon FIEND 666 only '&' *Green River: Forever Means (album - Rehab Doll) Sub Pop SP 15 Tracks marked on # from Mostly Peel Spring 1989 @ from HO John Peel 10 1989 and & from Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 30 File ;Name *a) 1989-02-28 Peel Show R006 R007.mp3 *b) 1989-02-xx-05-xx Mostly Peel Spring 1989.mp3 *c) john peel show tapes 10a 1989 *d) 1989-02-xx Peel Show LE030 ;Length *a) 46:47 *b) 2:09:08 (28:34 to 46:46) unique 12 minutes *c) 46:40 (26:50 to 39:41) *d) 1:39:19 (1:10:35-1:34:35) (1:19:35-1:22:50, from 1:31:30 unique) ;Other *a) File created from R006 and R007 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22. *b) Created from tapes SB739, SB740, SB745 and SB746 of Weatherman22's Tapes *c) Many thanks to Happy Otter *d) Created from LE030 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel February 1989 Lee Tape 30 *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) [2] *c) Youtube *d) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Rich 200 Category:Weatherman22's Tapes Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Unknown Category:Lee Tapes